Survival the Fittest
by Isabella Katniss
Summary: Everybody in Panem knows about the Hunger Games. But what they don't know is that "Works of Fiction" that were famous before the Wars, are real. And that they have their OWN hunger games. HP, Phin and Ferb, Rick Riordan works. Apologies for any mistakes!
1. Serena Volunteers

Survival of the Fittest By MJ

I slid into my seat at Ravenclaw Table just as Mayor Dumbledore began to read the history of the 7 Worlds, the one we all knew by heart. I listened halfheartedly as he read about the Story Wars, the ones that had caused the divide of Fictonia from Panem. Nobody in Panem knew that Fictonia was real, all they knew was from the old stories told by the Creators. When Fictonia first left Panem, some people thought we could live in harmony with the ordinary people. When the Capitol refused, they rebelled. Many were killed. The leaders, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, had been executed by President Rane on national television.

All of a sudden, Mayor Dumbledore was done and our Capitol representative, Arthur Weasley, was on stage ready to draw the name. I grew slightly nervous. I was entered 27 times, at just 13. As the oldest at the orphanage, I had to take out all the tesserae, so that the little ones didn't have to. Marie was 11, entered for the first time. Entered once.

"Let's start with the girls, shall we?" Mr. Weasley was smiling for the cameras, but he looked nervous. 4 of his own children were entered this year. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Ron was my age, 13, but he was only entered 3 times. As Capitol Representative, Mr. Weasley's own children were not required to take out tesserae. However, they were not well off as you might expect.

Mr. Weasley pulled the name from the large glass bowl sitting up there on the stage. He paled, and looked as if he might faint.

"G-G-Ginevra W-Weasley" he burst out. He was really scared. I looked over at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was crying, her face in her hands. Ron looked as if he had just been hit by one of the Capitol's high-speed trains. Fred and George had the exact same expression of horror on their faces. Ginny was not crying, she simply held her shoulders back and made her way slowly up the stairs to the stage. One of Ginny's brothers had been killed in the Fiction Games 3 years ago.

Mr. Weasley turned away from the camera for a moment, composing himself. He turned back towards the audience.

"Well come on, Ginny, we don't want to keep the games waiting!" He said with a forced grin. A single tear dropped to the stage. Ginny took her place on the stage, looking over the audience with dignity.

"Are there any...volunteers?" Mr. Weasley asked, hoping against hope and yet not letting himself show it.

Timidly I glanced back at the rest of the audience, wishing for someone to raise their hand, willing them to. If she played this game, she would die. And the Weasleys would be devastated.

Slowly, cautiously, I raised my hand.

"What a brave young girl! What's your name?" Asked Mr Weasley. The relief showed in hie eyes. "Serena. Serena Black." I walk up the stairs, nervous already. Then I hear it.

"NO! NO, SERENA YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Screams a voice I know. It's Marie. She tries to run to me, but the peacekeepers hold her back.

"Is that your little sister?" Mr Weasley asks. "Well-yes." we are not related by blood, but we are closer then two blood sisters could ever be.

"Let her up on the stage!" cries Mr Weasley to the peacekeepers. Reluctantly they let her go. She runs to me, tears streaming down her face. She grabs me into a bear hug. I let her hug me, not crying but wanting to. As she lets go, I whisper in her ear. "I have something for you" I say "Come see me later" She steps off the stage, still sniffling.

"Aww, touching. I'm sure your sister is hoping you'll win, eh?" Says Mr Weasley. I nod silently. "But enough of that. We need a boy tribute!" He sticks his hand into the glass bowl. "And he issssssss...HARRY POTTER" He calls. I pale. He is the one person, in the whole audience, that I cannot kill.


	2. Ferb Volunteers

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena, Marie and a few other MOC's you'll meet in this chapter. If you sue me, I will have no choice but to hex you, steal your clues, send you to the School, and sic both Egyptian and Greek gods on you. That's right.**

Ferb's POV

Even before the sun was up, Phineas and I were up creating our newest gadget. We screwed in bolts and twisted screws, all the while worrying to ourselves about the Reaping. The Fiction Games were beginning today, all through the 6 Worlds. As Phineas hammered on the last panel, my mind was elsewhere. With the device done, we went inside for our reaping clothes.

10 minutes later, Phineas, Candace and I left for town square. We were worried, all 3 of us. Candace mumbled to herself, twiddling her thumbs. Phineas glanced around at the crowd, locking eyes with Isabella standing in the girl's section. I just stared straight ahead, willing it not to be me. Or Phineas. Or Candace. I _needed _it not to be them.

Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz reads our "glorious" history. (**A/N: If you still don't know the history, reread chapter 1, idiot.**) As soon as he finishes, our representative Monogram steps up.

"All right, let's get this started. Girls first." He calls out gruffly, not "sugar-coating" it like other representatives do. He pulls a name.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" He shouts. There is dead silence. Phineas looks as though he has been slapped in the face. There is nothing we can do. Isabella's eyes dart around, looking for a savior, but Monogram does not even bother asking for volunteers. Slowly she trudges up to the podium. I watched Phineas, who was nearly in tears.

"And for the boys...Phineas Flynn-Fletcher!" Phineas turned as pale as a sheet.

_Oh my god, not Phineas. Anyone but... _I thought, just as another thought crossed my mind.

I knew what I needed to do. My hand shot up.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I walk up on stage. The next 10 minutes pass in a blur. Finally Isabella and I are lead inside the Justice building. Isabella has a few visitors, her mom and her friends Gretchen and Addyson. Candace walks up to me. She says nothing, only hugs me and hand's me a USB drive. I give her a smile, trying to look strong. The USB drive, I know, contains my blueprints. Phineas comes up next. He thanks me, and I tell him that when-I use the word when-I come home, he owes me big time. Baljeet, Buford, and my parents come up next, each giving me a hug and wishing me luck.

The next thing I know, me, Isabella, Monogram and Stacy Hirano, our mentor, have boarded the train to the Capitol. Isabella and I watch the other reapings on our TV, watching for possible adversaries and allies. I try to memorize the faces.

From the wizard district, a girl, Ginevra something, is chosen. Another girl, Serena Black, volunteers. She looks strong. Possible ally. A boy, Harry Potter, is also chosen. From the way Serena looks when he's called, it's obvious she likes him. Sucks for her.

In the Egyptian district, Carter and Sadie Kane. A brother and sister. Harsh. Both look pretty tough. I don't know what to make of them.

In the Greek district, Zoë Nightshade and Grover Underwood. She looks like a possible adversary. He looks like he's about to wet his pants. When he is asked to say a few words, he actually _eats _the microphone. He'll surely die in the bloodbath.

In the School district, a little girl-11, I think-Sheila Flowers **(MOC)**, and a boy named Iggy-blind. Neither looks extremely tough. Nudge looks really scared. Iggy just looks annoyed, as thought these games are just a minor setback. But when they interview him, and they ask him if he'll work with Sheila in the arena, he psyches out. Sheila is visited onstage by a girl named Nudge, obviously her best friend. They hug, Nudge crying. then the scene cuts to my reaping.

Isabella and I look strong. Good. We don't, however, look particularly-well, particularly _anything._ Not like we've been training. Not like we love each other. Not even like we have someone to win for. But we don't look weak, either.

Finally, in Cahill district, a girl-Natalie Kabra, I think, and a boy, Stanley Atton **(another MOC) **are chosen. Both are obviously careers, training their whole life.

I can see who is a tough adversary, who will make an ally, and who will die within the first hour.

But I don't know what I am.


	3. Zoë's Interview

**Hey y'all. As I write, I listen to the magical sounds of Selena Gomez, Owl City, and Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. (hunger games! SQUEEEEEEEE!) Umm, so if you can hear the influence, well, sorry or you're welcome or whatever. Interviews night! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! But be prepared for a bombshell! Or not! I love surprises! I LIKE CAPITAL LETTERS AND ALSO EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I just bought all my fandoms! I ACTUALLY OWN THEM ALL! (Just Kidding, don't sue me.)**

**Zoës POV (from Percy Jackson) **

The outfit I wore for the chariots was actually very pretty, but it accented my breasts a little more then I cared for. It was a beautiful, silvery thing, shimmering every time I moved. Now I was wearing a cape of gold, and a tight-fitting silvery jumpsuit. I liked it.

My district partner, Grover, was wearing no pants-he's a satyr, so the furry goat legs had become a part of his costume-and a forest green tunic. He was not stunning, but when he had seen me, he literally started drooling and then he _ate _his wooden headpiece. _Satyrs, _I thought in disgust.

But now we were going out into the stadium. The crowd roared so loudly I looked around for a nemean lion. But finding none, I stared straight ahead, not letting the crowd see my anger and disgust. Just like my mentor, Percy, had told me. I smiled, and the cheer grew louder. I made my way up to the podium. The interviewer, Zeus, smiled and gave me a warm handshake.

"So, you've been a major crowd favorite. Anything to say to your growing fan base?" Zeus grins, looking expectantly at me. I smile, and reply.

"Well, I hope I will win just as much as you do!" Zeus gives a chuckle.

"Not exactly bragging" Zeus says, still smiling wildly at the audience. "Any top secret strategies you want to share with the audience and me? We won't tell anyone."

"Well, I don't think I should talk about it. Top secret, right? But that doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"Well, good. The tributes should trust the audience, maybe some of them could be your sponsors!" I nod. "So, a stunning girl like you must have a boy at home. Care to divulge?"

He has hit a pressure point. I stiffen, losing the contact I had with the audience.

"The hunters of Artemis are forbidden to date, or to have more then necessary contact with boys"

"I see. Well, that'll come in handy in the arena. Wouldn't want to get too attached to a male tribute" Mutely, I nod, no longer smiling.

"Well, good luck to you, Zoë Nightshade, tribute from district G!" Zeus screams. The audience claps, but not as much as earlier. I wonder if I just lost any sponsors. Then the camera cuts to Grover and I sigh, relieved.

I spend the next 2 hours of interviews zoned out, only picking up highlights.

* * *

"So Grover, do you normally eat wooden headdresses and microphones?"

"Only if the headdress is cedar"

* * *

"Sadie, you had the misfortune to be picked along with your brother. Anything to say?"

"Well, I've kicked his butt before. Only difference is, now I've gotta do it on TV."

* * *

"Carter, your sister seems adamant in beating you. Do you think you stand a chance?"

"Well, I plan to protect her with my life. If that means I lose it, so be it." Sadie actually rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Serena, we can all tell you have a little crush on Harry. Your thoughts?"

"Well, I have liked Harry since I saw him at the Sorting. I just hope he wins. He definitely has people to win for."

* * *

"Well, Harry, Serena definitely has her eye on you. Ever notice it before the Games?"

"No, Zeus, can't say I have."

* * *

"So, Isabella, do you have a boy at home? Probably, I don't see how you could have trouble getting one."

"Not really, though I have had my eye on one. I'd rather not talk about it"

* * *

"Ferb, we all saw you volunteer for your brother. Tell us why?"

"Well, he's had a crush on Isabella over there for some time, and it would be hard for him to fight her. So I volunteered, and here I am."

* * *

"Sheila, who's that girl Nudge who came to see you onstage?"

"That's my best friend. We're closer then sisters. She's the only reason I'll try to win."

* * *

"Iggy, do you think you have any hope of winning? What with you being blind and all?"

"Well, I've been training for a long time. And I have quite a knack for pyrotechnics."

* * *

"Natalie, you're the youngest tribute at only 11. What strategy are you planning on?"

"Well, I'm pretty clever. I hope, well, I don't know. I'm good with knives."

* * *

"And the last tribute, Stanley. I've run out of questions!"

"That's good, because I'm fresh out of answers."

And then it's over. We are led into our rooms where our stylists take off our costumes and hand us nightclothes. And I go to sleep thinking of winning.


	4. Carter's Training

**YO MAI PEEPS! KEEP WRITING, KEEP REVIEWING! LUV YA! I'M BORED CUZ MAI INTERNET'S DOWN, SO HERE COMES CHAPTER 2 FOR TODAY! **

**Disclaimer: BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON (I think it's broken)**

**So here goes nuthin'!**

**Carter Kane's POV (Kane Chronicles)**

Sadie and I walk into the training center. Sadie goes straight for the magic station. I head towards basic survival skills. The girl Natalie is there, surveying poisonous berries. I join her, pointing out ones to myself that have magical properties. She gives me a weird look, then walks away, mumbling "there's no such thing as magic." I give a glance over at Sadie. She shouts a spell, and then the sword Ferb was eyeing explodes. She's a natural magician.

At lunchtime, Sadie and I sit together, with Ferb and Isabella. They confer quietly together, barely eating. Sadie gorges herself, but I pick at my food. What if it's the last time I see her? The games are the day after tomorrow. What if it's the last time _she _sees _me_? I'm nervous. She's not. She smiles, making casual conversation with Serena next to her.

She has to win.

**Sorry. Short chapter. But I must go to bed. I think I have accurately captured the thoughts of Carter Kane. So stay tuned, folks!**


	5. Grover's Private Session

**Yay! Chapter 5 finally! Thanks to all my loyal followers who have stuck with me through my writer's block, but it's gone! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Read on.**

"Grover Underwood, please proceed to the gamemaker's room for your private training session" calls the speaker. Slowly and nervously, I walk into the room. The first thing to catch my eye it a set of panpipes in the corner. I pick it up and blow the first notes of a melody. As I play the song, tendrils of vine slither up from the ground and surround me. As I play more, the vine curls itself around a sword, and slowly beheads a dummy. I grimace. I don't want to kill anyone. I drop the pipes and walk out.

Later that night, Zoe and I watch as they broadcast the training scores.

"Zoe Nightshade, 10. Grover Underwood, 7. Natalie Kabra, 9. Stanley Atton, 6. Sadie Kane, 9. Carter Kane, 8." The announcer reads, indifferent. "Serena Black, 8. Harry Potter, 7. Sheila Flowers, 6. Iggy Arturez, 10. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 4. Ferb Fletcher, 8. May the odds be ever in your favor"

The screen goes black.

I congratulate Zoe for her 10, then go to my room. As I drift off to sleep, my last hope is that my friends won't be too sad when I die.


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Hey guys, IzzyKat here announcing…CHAPTER 6! And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths. I'm really proud of this chapter, but some have called it "Confusing." Ah well. No POV, technically. Read on!**

The 22nd annual Fiction Games have begun. And somewhere in Fictonia, Phineas and Candace Flynn are hugging and cheering. Somewhere in Fictonia, Artemis is proud of her attendant. Somewhere, Ian Kabra is grinning at a TV screen. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are laughing. Marie St. Claire is smiling softly. Maximum Ride, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang are screaming at the TV.

But not everyone was so lucky.

Somewhere in Fictonia, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are crying for their friend. The Ekaterina branch mourns their agent. Walt, Jasmine, Zia and even Sadie in the arena are mourning Carter. And Nudge, so happy only a minute ago, is sobbing into her hands.

The 22nd annual Fiction Games have begun.

For real.


End file.
